


Crimen de Odio

by amOrrtenttia



Series: 30 Momentos Contigo [6]
Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 07:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18889639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amOrrtenttia/pseuds/amOrrtenttia
Summary: Ciertamente ha apreciado la morfología de ese hombre. Él ha admirado desde hace tiempo cada músculo que compone el cuerpo contrario. Pero, siendo honestos, ¿qué puede ver realmente con todas las sombras que oculta el traje que usa de manera obligatoria?





	Crimen de Odio

.

.

.

 

Al oírlo, Lord von Bielefeld desea ser capaz de ir contra semejante _**"lógica"**_ , pero cualquier buen argumento que pueda formar desaparece de su mente ni bien es ideado. Si su prometido tiene semejante idiotez por plan, ¿qué sentido tiene gastarse verbalmente explicándole las desventajas de éste? ¿Para qué molestarse en intentarlo siquiera? Wolfram suspira para sus adentros mientras que Yuuri continúa exponiendo las maravillosas ideas que han surgido a partir de, _¿qué es esta ocasión?,_  el rubio no puede recordarlo _._ Entre sus referencias a programas japoneses, anime, revistas en línea y un largo etcétera, ya no sabe qué esperar.

—Así que, ¿te interesa?—inquiere finalmente el monarca, dándole oportunidad de intervenir luego de un extenso hablar que el otro no ha escuchado totalmente.

En realidad sí que le ha puesto atención, pero arrepentido de gastar valiosos minutos de su vida allí, Bielefeld prefiere creer que no supo nada de nada.

—No veo por qué no—es la escueta respuesta.

Sí que sabe por qué demonios no, pero, nuevamente, _¿ya para qué?_ Yuuri terminará haciendo lo que quiere de cualquier manera. Y, honestamente, mejor que sea con él.

—Bien. Iré por la ropa...

.

.

.

Yuuri continúa mirándose en el espejo con una expresión que Wolfram no consigue nombrar. Apesadumbrado no es apropiado, siendo que no luce descontento pero... No está totalmente satisfecho.

—El azul no es mi color—observa Yuuri, pensativo.

Desde que el rubio le bombardeara con respecto a que su guardarropa era limitado, el menor se había vuelto un poco más consciente de su aspecto, y había accedido a que, eventualmente, extendería la colección. Mientras tanto, acostado en el enorme colchón, el antiguo príncipe solo responde un muy bajo _"Ya lo sé. El negro te va mejor..."_.

Bendita fuera su suerte, el otro no tiene tan buen oído como él.

—Tú, en cambio...—continúa el Maou, mirándole a través del reflejo— ¿Hay algo que te quede mal?

Extendido cuan largo es por todo lo ancho y largo de la cama que comparten, Lord von Bielefeld parece brillar enfundado en el típico uniforme escolar que en este mundo es conocido como el traje diario del rey de los demonios. Su piel parece porcelana en contraste con el negro color. Yuuri incluso juraría que su cabello dorado parece hecho a partir de hebras de miel... Y, en comparación, vestido con el uniforme militar de color azul rey él no se nota especialmente espectacular. No se ve mal en lo absoluto. Es un hombre guapo, como su novio ha apuntado siempre, pero, la realidad del estándar de belleza del mundo sigue bien arraigada en su mente...

Su conclusión es lógica entonces.

—Creo que fue una mala idea, después de todo...—declara el rey

Wolfram alza una ceja, negándose a responder nada.

—Es una injusticia salir así... No sería divertido para nada...

¿Está probando su paciencia? ¿Está jugando con él una vez más?

—Sería problemático que las personas finalmente se den cuenta quién es hermoso aquí...

El rubio decide que tiene suficiente. Se pone de pie, y se acerca hasta el otro, que continúa diciendo cosas que horrorizarían a cualquier mazoku delante de él. Rodea el cuerpo ajeno con ambos brazos, y coloca su rostro sobre su hombro izquierdo a la par que ahoga un suspiro de resignación. Le ha admirado desde hace rato desde su sitio, y estando a unos pasos lo notó igual. El traje de Wolfram ha quedado ajustado en Yuuri en ciertas zonas donde, aunque están igualados, hay algo de diferencia.

No que él no lo hubiese pensado antes, cabe decir.

—Si pides mi opinión, nadie más debería verte así...—comenta el rubio, con honestidad.

—El azul no es mi color—reafirma el menor, a lo que el otro niega inmediatamente

—Es justo lo contrario...—dice, malhumorado— Carajo, Yuuri... Si no fuera por el color, nunca habría notado que realmente tienes un trasero impresionante.

Ciertamente ha apreciado la morfología de ese hombre una y otra vez, hasta el cansancio. Wolfram ha admirado desde hace tiempo cada músculo que compone el cuerpo contrario. Pero, siendo honestos, ¿qué puede ver realmente con todo lo que oculta el traje que usa de manera obligatoria? En su traje negro, es imposible notar los músculos marcados de sus brazos, o lo poco que va creciendo su pecho conforme se dedica a entrenar algo más. Lord von Bielefeld ha memorizado ya el culo respingón del otro dado que se han bañado demasiadas veces juntos... —Aunque preferiría memorizarlo por otras cuestiones, si era honesto— Pero viéndolo ahora con ropa tan justa... Y teniendo en cuenta que era su propia ropa también...

—¿De qué demonios estás hablando? ¡Viejo pervertido!

Y la realidad lo golpea súbitamente.

No son tan distintos, eso ya lo ha dicho.

Así que si Yuuri luce una retaguardia que podría causar infartos...

—¿Yo? ¡Tu eres el único pervertido aquí! ¡Enclenque pervertido!

¿Cómo lo pasó por alto? Solo debía hacer memoria rápido. ¿Quién fue el que le dijo antes que el uniforme le sentaba como un estúpido guante? ¿Quién era el que continuaba caminando _"discretamente_ " unos pasos tras de él? ¡Debió de notarlo primero! La mirada que le taladraba la retaguardia en cada oportunidad. La pequeña sonrisa indiscreta cuando estaban caminando por algún pasillo vacío...

—¡Olvídalo! ¡No iremos a ningún lado!—declara el Maou

—¡De ninguna manera! ¡Saldremos ahora mismo!—es la respuesta inmediata del rubio

Y todo lo malo que pensaba de que " _ir encubierto"_ al bar de Gurrier queda en segundo plano.

Claro que irán. Claro que harán evidente quiénes son realmente —porque la idea de que solo el cambio de ropa es suficiente sigue siendo estúpida por donde lo viere— y Wolfram, definitivamente, va a ir a presumir ahora y siempre el prometido que se carga.

¡Sería una injusticia nacional no hacerlo!

—¡Pero ni siquiera querías ir...!—se queja el moreno

—Pues ahora quiero hacerlo... ¿No te estás viendo? ¡Es un crimen de odio no hacerlo...!

A sabiendas de que sus sentimientos son correspondidos, Wolfram ha desarrollado un nuevo mal. Yuuri todavía no decide si es algo mejor o peor que sus celos. Sin embargo, al analizarlo, quizá solo subió de nivel...  Dado que lo hace solo con la intención de demostrar que es SU prometido, no porque esté interesado en que lo puedan mirar.

.

.

.

 

 


End file.
